


Splintered Pieces

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Sparchess [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Cheerleaders, F/M, Guitar, cheer squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Duchess breaks Sparrow's guitar she goes to Faybelle for help. </p>
<p>For ankicacicero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintered Pieces

Faybelle was looking over videos from yesterday's cheer leading practice in disappointment when Duchess burst through her dorm room doors.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" she snapped at her best friend who ignored her and dropped the broken remains of a guitar in her lap.  
"Fix this" Duchess demanded her arms crossed impatiently as she refused to meet her friends eyes due to the guilt written all over her face  
"What did you do?" Faybelle sighed.  
"Nothing!" Duchess shouted quickly.  
She gave her a look.  
"Look it's not my fault" She said eventually making Faybelle roll her eyes. "I was trying to rehearse for my recital but Sparrow wouldn't stop playing his stupid guitar, so I got mad and broke it." She pouted "I can't help it if he's over sensitive and depressed without it or that his band mates won't let me even talk to him" Her facade crumbling slightly as her eyes started pool with regret.

"What's in it for me?" Faybelle replied.  
"Excuse me?" Duchess asked confused.  
"Sparrow's the most annoying person I know, and considering the people that go to our school that's really something. So why should I fix the thing that's making him such a pain for you anyway?"  
"Because your my best friend and best friends are supposed to do favours for each other" Duchess retorted unimpressed.  
"Yeah no. Duchess, I'm me. What made you think I'd help you without asking for some kind of deal." She smirked placing her hands on her hips.  
"I'll..... join your cheer squad" Duchess said reluctantly causing Faybelle to nearly fall over in shock. She had been trying to get Duchess to join for months now but she'd always turned it down with a look of disgust.  
"Er last week you said that cheerleading was just for people to dumb to learn how to dance properly" She replied snarkily.  
"I know Ok, can you please just fix it" Duchess cried a hint of desperation creeping into her voice. Faybelle's features softened as she realised how much this meant for her friend. She hadn't been trying to upset her, she was just teasing. They were best friends after all.  
Faybelle smiled at Duchess before placing the remains of guitar on her bed and prepared herself for the spell.  
"Splinters, splinters, strings and wood, turn this back to the way it should!" She cheered before releasing her magic to surround the broken instrument. They waited in suspense as the pieces joined back together in a fireary blue light till the guitar was as good as knew.  
Duchess gingerly picked it up smiling to herself before covering it up with a scowl when she noticed her best friend looking at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Thanks" She murmured quickly before giving Faybelle an awkward hug and practically running out of the room, presumably to find Sparrow.  
Faybelle sighed to herself as she sat down at her desk to watch the rest of the cheerleading videos, swearing to herself that if Duchess and Sparrow didn't realise their attraction to each other soon she was going to end up 'accidentally' spelling them into a locked room together.


End file.
